1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatuses and methods used in hydraulic fracturing of downhole formations. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to downhole valves used in hydraulic fracturing operations.
2. Background Art
This section of this document introduces information about and/or from the art that may provide context for or be related to the subject matter described herein and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. This is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section of this document is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Current designs for valves used in the completion method disclosed above are prone to failure because cement or other debris interferes with the opening of the valve after the cementing process has been completed. Portions of the sliding sleeve or pistons commonly used are exposed to either the flow of cement or the cement flowing between the well bore and the casing string.